


They Speak To Me and All I Want Is More

by athirstygoil



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Blue is a size queen, Blue is actually a normal-sized monster, Coercion, Dirty Talk, HT!Pap is just ginormous, M/M, Mental Coercion, Mental bonds, Rarepair, Sexual Coercion, Size Difference, Telepathic Bond, disembodied voices, pain play, serial recruitment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athirstygoil/pseuds/athirstygoil
Summary: What starts off as an innocent yet kinky arrangement ends up becoming more horrifying as the night drags on. Blue willingly did go, after all, to Horrortale.
Relationships: Swap!Sans/Horror!Papyrus, Swap!Sans/Horrortale!Papyrus
Kudos: 14





	They Speak To Me and All I Want Is More

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been tentative in posting this fic (originally from Kinktober 2017 with the prompts size difference, bondage, and telepathic/empathetic bonds) mainly because I don’t want it to be taken as my personal view on those who normally experience auditory hallucinations (schizophrenics, those with DID, mental illnesses etc.) This is a story about being overtaken, about something unexpected coming from an initial desire for something else and giving in. 
> 
> Anyhow, if any of the tags makes you uncomfortable, please don't read it.

Blue has never met a Papyrus so tall before. It isn’t even how pokey his vertebrae looks or how jagged his teeth are that bother him the most either. No, Blue isn’t sure how their arrangement could even work.

“ _Alright_ ,” he affirms, “we can just--” gesturing to his larger companion with as much grace as Blue can muster despite how very small he is compared to this Papyrus, “--sit you down and _I_ can do all the work or--” motioning to himself, Blue beams, “--you can take me like how the dogs do it! Waddya say?” His partner’s sunken sockets stare briefly at him as this gangly Papyrus sits himself down. Blue can’t hide his frown fast enough. “ _Oh,_ ” he replies deflated, “I’d uh...” Gulping, he grins nervously. “I’d have liked to be able to… _feel ya_ y’know?” What Blue _isn’t_ prepared for is to get his wish. With the speed of a feral animal, this horrifically huge Papyrus lunges and catches Blue by surprise. They hit the ground in seconds, Blue’s forehead rakes into the dirt as a hand as big as his rib cage drives him into the ground. “Sp-Spindle-shanks,” Blue garbles, “Easy!” The hiss of breaths between his uneven teeth hitch slightly as a crackly voice echoes in Blue’s skull.

_“You don’t really mean that, do you?”_ No, Blue isn’t sure he does. How much he can handle is still left to be determined. Deep down, Blue wants it. _Desperately._ Spindleshanks seems to sense this, and Blue feels a heavy hand drag the rest of his lanky body closer. _"Like the dogs, you say?”_ he muses, “ _Are you to be my little_ ** _pup_** _?_ ” he asks, voice jarringly chaotic as it rings through Blue’s skull, “ _Are you to be my little_ ** _pet?_** ” A deft hand catches hold of Blue’s scarf, and tugs it roughly back. Blue cranes his neck along with it, coughing.

“St-stop--” he chokes, attempting to writhe away. The hand on his back pins him against the ground suffocatingly so.

_“But you want this,”_ Spindleshanks reasons. _“You consented.”_

“you’ll-- _break_ me--!” Blue sputters.

_“No,”_ Spindleshanks disagrees calmly, _“You are too hardy to be broken. You are only being tested.”_ Mercifully, Spindleshanks lets go, allowing Blue’s skull to fall against the ground. Blue staggers at this moment of respite. His neck aches. Despite lacking the musculature for vocal chords, his voice hurts. _“Now that I know your limits there, it is time I move on.”_ Blue’s eyelights shrink.

“w-w-WAIT!!” A rough hand grasps his wrist and practically pops his arm off the socket. A shriek, and Blue thrashes under the weight holding him down. “Sp-spindle--shanks--” the whine that belts from him is so unsophisticated, so unlike him but Blue is so far from embarrassment it almost doesn’t matter. “--that hurts!”

_“You only know the pain you’ve experienced once,”_ he replies. _“With this, the worst pain you’ve felt is no longer such.”_ With another calculated jerk, Blue feels his radius and ulna pop out too. The high-pitched cry muffles when Spindleshanks forces Blue’s face back into the dirt. _“How will I know you can take me if you do not know the pain I can inflict upon you?”_ he calmly interrogates, long spiny neck craning downward so he breathes over Blue’s temporal process. _“How will I know what you can endure if I do not try first hand?”_

Sh...Shit… Blue doesn’t realize how _aroused_ he has become. At such horrid treatment too! But...he did say he wants this. And Blue wants to know how rough Spindleshanks can be. He _really_ does.

So when Spindleshanks grabs hold of his spine, Blue only trembles in anticipation. When he feels his sharp phalanges poking in between his vertebrae and the cartilage of his disks, Blue tries to remain calm.

Spindleshanks won’t hurt him.

Not in a way he wouldn’t want.

He doesn’t need to be so frightened.

But...what if Spindleshanks _wants_ him to be afraid? What if he wants to feel the fear exude from his being? What if he _needs_ it to properly get off? Now Blue isn’t sure.

Blue feels the sharp ends of a distal phalange separate the cartilage from bone, and he shudders as the phalange runs along the seam.

_“You’re much too small,_ ” Spindleshanks comments. _“But I suppose if that coalescence between your legs means anything...”_ Blue manages to turn his head enough to briefly catch a glimpse of Spindleshanks. It’s so hard to tell if he’s smiling from how hollow his expression is, but Blue can sense with the way his words are lingering in his head that perhaps Spindleshanks means it as a proposition. Or an invitation.

He’s much too aroused to think of anything else.

“P-please--” he whimpers, so pathetically even Blue can’t imagine a Moldsmal pitying him.

_“Please what?”_ Blue is so desperate he doesn’t care if he has to humiliate himself to get what he _craves--_

“R- _ravage me--”_ Blue breathes. _“Take me. Use me.”_ With a gulp and a shiver down his spine and eyelights, he adds, “ _Break me.”_ The pause afterward seems to resound as Spindleshanks considers this.

_“You are not ready to be broken by me,”_ he says so as a fact. _“But you are ready to listen.”_

What...what does he mean?

Blue waits in anticipation. The seconds tick by longer than they feel and Blue is not the patient sort despite the occasional burst of light blue stars in his sockets. Blue doesn’t know what he’s waiting for, but he wants it. _Oh he wants it._ As much as he wants and needs to be filled, to be claimed by this beast of a Papyrus. _He waits, and oh is it worth it_ when he feels a tickle in the back of his skull. It grows like the echo of a bell, or a ripple over water--until it is _loudly_ overtaking his own thoughts.

It’s a discordant mess of voices all speaking at once, all sounding in different pitches, all saying the same thing:

_No Resistance._

Blue is confused, but the voices echo in his skull, filling it so eventually his eyelights roll back, and every part of him slackens under Spindleshanks’ hand. Blue hears his gratingly gorgeous voice over all the others.

_“Good,”_ he praises. The voices repeat after him, making Blue melt even further into the ground.

_What do you want?_ They now chorus, forcing Blue to soak in their words, their question.

“Y-you,” he replies shakily. “You.” Blue feels a barrage of disconnected emotions bombard him as the voices seem to coo altogether.

_Listen And Obey_ , they command, with both subtle whispers and calmly stated demands. _Listen And Comply._

“Nn…” he groans, as Spindleshanks’ hand lifts off of him. Blue doesn’t even realize his hips grind into the earth rhythmically.

_“You are not ready,”_ he hears Spindleshanks whisper loudly as if in his temple, drowning out the other voices momentarily.

“No,” Blue admits, “I’m not.” He can’t fix his bleary gaze on anything, but he tries to tilt his skull to look up at his very tall companion. “But...I want to be.”

_“There is more to my courtship than a flippant wish to procreate,”_ Spindleshanks carefully explains. _“There is more to me than most are willing to experience.”_ Blue swears he sees Spindleshanks’ hollow gaze stare peripherally into his shivering soul. _"By accepting me, you are in return, accepting_ **_them_** _.”_

Them...he means the voices now lingering in his skull, fighting for attention, to influence him, to _command_ him--

Oh, the temptation to let them in just so he could feel Spindleshanks inside him-- Body and Soul-- Blue almost agrees right then and there, but the still-lucid part of him despite his lowered capacity to rationally think insists he take another moment.

It would feel so good. But then he would also hear the voices that haunt Spindleshanks day in and day out.

Would Blue become just like him? Would it be so bad? To blindly follow the whims of a series of voices in one’s head isn’t exactly ideal.

But it feels so _good_ to listen to them, to hear them and _obey…_

Blue’s eyelights almost roll back again at the thought. _And Spindleshanks hears them all the time._

_How good must_ **_he_ ** _feel, when compelled to obey? How wonderful must it all be to be in the same thrall as Spindleshanks?_

Blue barely registers the drool trickling down his jaw as the voices continue to convince him of how blissfully perfect he would feel to be in their thrall, to be _theirs_. He feels a large hand roll him over so Blue stares vacantly up at Spindleshanks. Another moves his skull in a slow, deliberate nod of agreement. Like a puppet, Blue finds himself smiling hollowly, as if on cue.

It’s like a distant spark ignites in the fathomless, spiraling darkness that make up Spindleshanks’ sockets as he leans forward to touch his teeth to Blue’s forehead.

_“You are ready now.”_

**Author's Note:**

> The voices Spindleshanks hears are oddly benevolent for an eldritch horror. They care for their hosts as well as do what they can to protect who they inhabit. Never would they knowingly put their hosts in danger or in a situation that inflicts self-harm. They are of compliance, obedience, and ultimately pleasure. Especially if it includes expanding their thralls.
> 
> Most of their advice is useful at times, but occasionally ends up as an act of worship unto them through means of self-pleasure or pleasure to others as in their thrall.


End file.
